


Arsenal

by Lyciuum



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aggressive Comma Use, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Organization, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sherlock in Panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:50:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8469436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyciuum/pseuds/Lyciuum
Summary: Sherlock organizing leads to sexy times.





	

You'd think by now John would stop being surprised by anything. Although, to be fair, it's probably easier to be surprised when you're naked with an erection hard enough to pound into an oak tree (or the world's only consulting detective). 

"Sherlock, what's going on here?"

"I'm sure even you can deduce that, John." 

"Our storage box is gone."

"Our _sex_ box, John," he says lasciviously.

"Fine. Being pedantic, our sex toy storage box is gone." 

"Not gone. Upgraded." 

"Upgraded?"

"Of course. There was no logical organization in the previous arrangement. One could go looking for a butt plug and end up with a strap on. And we were clearly missing some essential items." 

"Sherlock, why would we, two men, even own a strap on?"

"Double anal penetration, of course. Do keep up, John" 

"Oh, I should keep up? Keep you up more like."

"That is clearly already on offer. You _are_ nude." 

"Starkers or not, I'm still shocked you organized something. How overly complicated is it?"

"Only overly complicated to idiots," he pouts. 

"I truly doubt that. Fine, Sherlock. If you can explain your organizational strategy to me before I come, I'll let you blow me in the alley after the next case." 

"John!" he gasps, eyes widening. 

"Oh, I know you've been wanting to. Maybe in front of the CCTV...."

Sherlocks cock fills so fast he's lightheaded, straining against his trousers.   _Act calm. Act calm._

"Elementary, John," he manages. 

John lies back on the bed, props his upper body up on the pillows, and wraps his fingers around his own firm cock. "Oh, don't mind me, I'm all ears." 

"Well you see, this top section is for nipple clamps and cock rings, as it has these dividers."

"Of course -ah god- only logical." John is already flushed and panting as his hand moves slowly up and down.  

"This next drawer is for penetrative items, including the aforementioned strap-on, as well as a glass dildo and a selection of plugs and vibrators." 

"The drawer lined in -Christ- purple velvet." 

"Of course, John. Softer for the delicate pieces." 

"Ah. I -ohhhh- see. Do continue." 

Sherlock feels his own cock hard and leaking in his pants. _Moving right along then._  

"And this larger section in the bottom is for ropes and cuffs." 

"The -fuck- bondage drawer?"

"If you like." 

"And what's in the last drawer?" 

"As always you see but do not observe." 

"I'm about to -oh god- see myself coming, so you may want to talk faster," John says, as he strokes over the head of his cock with one hand while the other drifts down to his bollocks. 

"Lingerie, of course." 

"Lingerie?! We own lingerie?"

"Oh yes. I've quite a selection of panties, if you might be interested." 

"What do you do with the panties?" asks John, trying desperately to focus on the conversation as the pleasure builds. 

"Wear them of course," Sherlock says, dropping his trousers to reveal the sexiest thing John has ever seen. Black satin straining. Ribbons. Bows. A damp patch over a throbbing erection. 

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Sherlock. Oh my -" John falters, breath catching as he comes, unexpectedly, onto his stomach. 

"Well, I was hopeful, but I must say, I didn't deduce that strong of a reaction." 

"Sherlock, please tell me you have more. Tell me I can tear those off you and suck you. Right. Now." 

"Oh yes, John, I even have a few matched sets."

"Matched...?"

"Corsets, John." 

"Oh Christ, you've killed me. I've died. This is heaven." 

"Not quite, John. I'm sure I'm no angel." 

"Nor I," John says, licking Sherlock's thick cock through the delicate fabric. A deep baritone groan rumbles from above. "Oh yes, you gorgeous thing. You like this? Getting sucked off through your tiny panties?" 

"Oh god, John." 

"They're almost too pretty to rip off you. I bet you could come from this alone, you beautiful creature. Although, maybe this isn't enough. Maybe you need a bit more." John slides a finger into his mouth, getting it nice and wet before sliding it around the fabric and massaging his lover's hole. 

"Oh god. Oh fuck. John. John. I'm coming." Body tensing, gasping, Sherlock comes hard into the satin. He falls back, vaguely aware of John moving up beside him, saying something. 

"Huh?" 

"I said, that was the hottest thing I have ever seen. Bar none. How did you know that'd do it for me? I didn't even know!"

"Oh, John. Do you really want me to tell you?"

"No. You won. Alley of your choice. But, Sherlock? How do you feel about stockings? 

**Author's Note:**

> Arse-nal? Get it? For a collection of arse toys? You guys, I've been giggling about this pun for weeks.


End file.
